Sleep-mate (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Jongin makin menyebalkan, juga masa lalu Kyungsoo yang mulai diingatnya kembali. KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy! Jongin, 1.900 words.


**Tittle : Sleep-mate (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)**

**Casts :**

**D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo Do**

**Kai a.k.a Jongin Kim**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Type : One Shoot**

**Alert : KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin, Flashback**

**Backsound : Peter Pan – EXO, Don't Go – EXO**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo-halo!

Duh saya bahagia banget. Ternyata feedback untuk FF Tree Above The Hill di atas ekspektasi T^T *nangis bombay* (maaf nggak bisa balas feedback satu-satu T^T)

Karena dapat feedback bagus, dan juga desakan dari teman-teman semua ._.v akhirnya saya bikin sequel untuk Tree Above The Hill. Tapi one shoot aja yaaa. Soalnya ntar takutnya kalau dibikin chapter Wolf-nya nggak selesai T^T

Langsung aja yaaa. Selamat menikmati ^^

.

NB :

Detensi = Nama lain hukuman. Tapi, biasanya istilah detensi dipakai di Inggris atau Amerika. Hukumannya itu bukan yang bikin kita takut. Biasanya yang bikin kita bosen dan muak. Dan itu nggak ngenakin banget (as far as I know)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya tidak _mujur-mujur_ amat. Sudah satu bulan ayah Kyungsoo tidak pulang. Masih menetap di Dubai untuk urusan bisnis karpet permadani –atau apalah itu namanya, terserah. Kyungsoo di rumah bersama Bibi Huang yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempercayai wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu.

Bibi Huang kelewat cerewet dan galak. Macam diktator. Sampai-sampai seragam kusut Kyungsoo bisa menjadi masalah besar. Bahkan Bibi Huang sudah mulai mengatur jadwal kegiatan Kyungsoo. Rasanya, aturan itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada terjepret karet gelang.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Tatapannya menerawang pada sinar matahari sore yang menyusup di antara daun-daun pohon oak. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Kyungsoo berubah masam karena mengingat kejadian _pahit_ yang ia alami satu bulan terakhir.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan kekacauan. Detensi-detensi dari Jongin membuatnya mati kutu. Hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo menerima hukuman yang _menyakitkan_ dari guru olahraga menyebalkan itu. Jongin selalu tahu kesalahan Kyungsoo, apapun, dimanapun, kapanpun, selama Kyungsoo berada di sekolah, seolah Jongin punya mata dimana-mana.

Seperti hari ini. Kyungsoo ketahuan terlambat. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sudah bersembunyi di kamar mandi lantai lima, untuk menghindari patroli di jam pertama. Dan dengan ajaibnya, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk di salah satu bilik kamar mandi perempuan di lantai lima. Sial buat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendapatkan detensi –lagi. Untuk yang kali ini, cukup memuakkan. Kyungsoo harus menyalin buku Dokumentasi Pelanggaran Tahun 1996 yang sudah mulai dimakan kutu. Dan Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa takut selama tiga jam karena harus berada di dalam gudang lantai lima sendirian, yang gosipnya, berhantu, dan... bertikus.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo kebas karena tegang. Bahkan ia hampir limbung ketika keluar dari gudang lantai lima. Suara tikus menggerogoti buku-buku tua cukup membuatnya tidak mampu bertumpu pada kakinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyungsoo mendaki bukit sepulang sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit sinting karena mengajak sebuah pohon oak berusia seratus tahun berbicara. Kyungsoo mengeluh tentang ayahnya, tentang Bibi Huang, tentang pekerjaan rumah, juga tentang Jongin yang sangat menyebalkan pada sebuah pohon, yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo tahu, tempat itu adalah tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo merasa was-was, barangkali Jongin tiba-tiba muncul, memergokinya sedang berada di tempat itu. Tapi, rasa was-wasnya itu percuma karena Jongin tak pernah muncul lagi di bukit sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin pasti sangat sibuk dengan buku Dokumentasi Pelanggaran untuk tahun ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tanganya, seolah meraih sesuatu di udara kosong. Tatapannya teralihkan pada sendi-sendi jarinya. Semuanya lebam karena kelelahan. Dua ribu halaman dalam dua jam cukup membuat jari-jari Kyungsoo babak belur.

Angin bertiup lembut di puncak bukit. Daun-daun bergemerisik, ikut menari sesuai irama angin. Hawa sejuk menyapa wajah tembam Kyungsoo. Membuainya dalam kedamaian yang sudah jarang sekali ia rasakan.

Suara serangga dan burung-burung membuat kelopak mata Kyungsoo mulai berat. Ditambah dengan suasana hening yang begitu nyaman, membuat kelopak matanya seperti ditimpa batu bata, dipaksa untuk menutup.

Kyungsoo menyerah dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo bermimpi. Ia berada di sebuah pantai. Pantai yang terasa tidak asing. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tahu tempat ini ada di mana. Di Alameda.

Di hadapannya, sepasang anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Si cewek mungil yang kira-kira berusia enam tahun menjadi pengejar. Sedangkan si cowok yang mulai memasukki masa remaja menjadi yang dikejar. Dua-duanya berwajah Asia dan sama sekali tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

Si cewek mungil berteriak-teriak agar si cowok menyerah. Ia berlari dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit gempal. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya berkibar-kibar terkena angin pantai. Namun, si cowok terus berlari dan menggodanya. Membuat si cewek mungil kelihatan kesal.

Kyungsoo nyaris melompat turun dari benteng pemecah ombak karena melihat si cewek mungil terjatuh. Lututnya menghantam pasir basah. Lalu si cewek mungil merengek soal lututnya yang sakit dan dingin.

"Kkamjong!" suaranya kedengaran menyakitkan.

"Baby Soo, kau baik-baik saja ?" si cowok yang dipanggil Kkamjong menolong.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, si cewek mungil yang dipanggil Baby Soo melompat dan menindih Kkamjong. Ia tertawa-tawa sambil memamerkan bahwa si serigala berhasil menangkap kelinci. Dan Kkamjong hanya bisa terkekeh karena tertipu sandiwara dari Baby Soo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia merasa senang melihat tingkah laku sepasang anak kecil itu.

Suara lain mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kkamjong dan Baby Soo tiduran di antara benteng pemecah ombak. Mata mereka terpejam. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Tubuh mungil Baby Soo berada di dalam rengkuhan posesif Kkamjong, seolah Kkamjong tidak ingin Baby Soo pergi.

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menonton memori masa lalunya. Alameda, San Fransisco, Amerika Serikat, dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo harus menetap di sana selama tiga bulan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Angin lembut menggelitik ubun-ubun Kyungsoo. Sesaat, Kyungsoo mencapai batas kesadarannya. Hingga ia merasakan kenyamanan yang kembali memberatkan matanya. Membuat Kyungsoo terlena untuk kembali tidur.

Sebuah bisikan mengusik Kyungsoo. Bisikan yang terlampau halus. Sampai Kyungsoo rasanya tidak ingin mengelak. Bisikan yang memperingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa hari mulai senja dan ia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Seketika bahunya menegang ketika mendapati seseorang tertidur di hadapannya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal. Mungkin kurang. Bahkan mereka berbagi jaket untuk selimut.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Ingatannya kembali pada mimpinya. Pada kenangan yang nyaris terhapus dari otaknya. Kenangan di San Fransisco dua belas tahun yang lalu, yang kini terasa begitu jelas dan terperinci.

Mata cowok yang tidur di hadapannya terbuka. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis ketika mendapati Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Mata _almond_-nya berbinar, seolah saat itu adalah saat-saat yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lama.

"Kkamjong," senyuman manis dari wajah cowok itu memudar.

Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia merasa melihat diri Kkamjong dari masa kecilnya pada wajah cowok yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Ditanya kenapa ? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Hanya saja, perasaannya berkata begitu.

"Sudah ingat, ya ?" Jongin menyeringai. Memamerkan jajaran gigi putih rapinya.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lehernya serasa dicekik sampai-sampai untuk berdeham saja tidak bisa. Saat Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya pun, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup memprotes.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby Soo," ucap Jongin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulutnya. Ia juga masih lemas, tak sanggup membalas pelukan Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia juga ingin berkata, bahkan berteriak, _aku juga merindukanmu, Kkamjong!_

"P-Pak Kim," Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong bahu Jongin karena tidak sanggup bernafas. Pelukan Jongin terlalu erat. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Jongin terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo buru-buru duduk, berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang kelewatan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku," ucap Jongin. Ia menjadikan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, tidak sanggup menolak.

"Memang," tukas Kyungsoo. "Tapi, entahlah, aku mimpi buruk dan mendapati Pak Kim ada di hadapanku."

Jongin terkekeh –untuk yang ke-sekian-kalinya. Kyungsoo sampai heran. Setiap aspek yang Kyungsoo bicarakan, selalu ditimpali dengan kekehan oleh Jongin. Seolah Kyungsoo adalah pelawak dengan jam manggung tinggi sampai-sampai segala hal yang dilakukannya kelihatan lucu.

"Mungkin kau melupakanku. Tapi, aku tidak," ucap Jongin setelah berheneti terkekeh. "Umurku waktu itu hampir tiga belas tahun. Jelas aku masih ingat wajahmu."

"Kukira Pak Kim lebih muda waktu itu. Sembilan... sepuluh tahun," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Apa karena tubuhku sangat kecil waktu itu ?" tanya Jongin keki.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. Bahkan sampai tertawa.

"Waktu itu, aku tinggal di San Fransisco," Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu menggenggamnya. "Ayahku bekerja sebagai asisten chef di restoran Cina dan ibuku punya toko bunga. Aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak fasih Bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku kesepian."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup makin kencang. Ia merasakan kehangatan pada genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Sampai suatu hari, aku sedang mencari udang mati yang keracunan oli di Alameda. Lalu, aku bertemu seorang gadis kecil dengan jaket panda yang menangis di dermaga karena tersesat. Aku bahagia, padahal jelas-jelas gadis kecil itu sedang menangis. Aku bahagia karena... gadis itu orang Korea. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi," tutur Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa trauma pada dermaga dan ombak.

"Waktu itu.." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bercerita. Tatapannya menerawang ke daun-daun pohon oak. "Aku tinggal di SF. Lalu, aku mengenal seorang pangeran. Dia baik. Dia tampan. Dia gagah. Dia selalu menolongku. Dia selalu mengajakku bermain di pantai. Kami juga sering ketiduran di sana. Aku sangat menyukai pangeran itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku harus kembali ke Korea. Rasanya sedih sekali kehilangan _my prince charming_."

Jongin bangun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap matanya.

"Dan sekarang, si Prince Charming sudah bertemu Little Princess-nya," ucap Jongin percaya diri. Kyungsoo memukuli lengan Jongin.

"Prince Charming apanya ? Guru Menyebalkan baru benar," protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin merengkuh leher Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menjitaki kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Pak Kim, hentikan!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Terlambat lagi._ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kyungsoo terus berharap bisa mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah sebelum pukul delapan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi yang lebih _menyakitkan_ lagi –memar di jari-jarinya saja belum hilang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo berterima kasih di dalam hati pada Bibi Huang. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin Kyungsoo akan bangun lebih siang lagi. Walaupun Kyungsoo harus dikejutkan dengan lonceng menyebalkan milik Bibi Huang, ia tetap berterima kasih.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat gerbang pintu sekolahnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dan ia tidak akan terlambat.

Namun, harapannya pupus ketika melihat Jongin muncul di pintu gerbang. Tanda bel baru saja berbunyi. Kaos polo putih, celana training panjang biru tua, peluit yang dikalungkan di leher, juga penggaris kayu sepanjang lima puluh sentimeter di genggamannya cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasa kiamat sudah dekat. Pasti ia akan kena detensi lagi.

"Terlambat, Kyungsoo Do ?" tanya Jongin dengan seringaian memuakkannya saat Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu gerbang.

Kyungsoo melirik ke sekeliling. Tidak ada murid lain yang terlambat. Hanya dirinya. Kyungsoo bisa memprediksi, detensi hari ini bakal lebih berat dari yang kemarin.

"Maaf, Pak Kim," Kyungsoo membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf.

Dalam hati ia megutuk Jongin banyak-banyak, seperti Jongin tersedak peluitnya sendiri, atau rahangnya keram karena terlalu banyak menyeringai. Baru kemarin sore mereka mengobrol dan setengahnya, bermesraan di atas bukit, sekarang, Jongin sudah kembali menjadi guru yang sangat menyebalkan.

Jongin maju selangkah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Detensi sepulang sekolah. Di atas bukit. Bawakan aku ttokpoki dan lasagna," bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh pada hukuman yang kali ini harus di jalaninya. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti sapi karena bingung. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cepat masuk, Kyungsoo Do! Masih ada waktu tujuh belas detik untuk mencapai kelasmu, atau kau harus menjalani detensi yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo buru-buru membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan mulai berlari memasukki area sekolah.

"Dasar," ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
